Christian Starr
| music = "Hail To The King/King's Never Die Intro" - Avenged Sevenfold feat. Gwen Stefanie | affiliation = EGO | current_efeds = CWF | brand = Salvation | previous_efeds = Carnage Wrestling | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Puroresu | finisher = King's Cross Mourning Starr Driver | trainer = So-Cal Wrestling Academy Koala Typhoon | handler = Tex™ (a.k.a. Silver Lining Ent.) | debut = June 12, 2011 | record = 8-1-0 | accomplishments = Paramount Champion City of Angels Champion 1x}} Christian Starr (born December 25, 1987), is an American professional wrestler exclusively signed to Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF) where he is the current Paramount Champion. He is also the longest reigning and last ever Carnage Wrestling City of Angels Champion = The Christian STARR Diaries = Carnage Wrestling (2011) Starr officially signed with Carnage Wrestling in April 2011 However he didn't appear in his in ring debut until several months later when he competed in and won a seemingly last minute Elimination 4-Way dance against Brian Stryker, Gabriel Allon & Glen Fisher at Chaos XII. Winning that match made Starr and Stryker co-Number One Contenders to the Baltimore City Championship at the Preeminent Battleground pay-per-view, where he would go on to beat Stryker and then reigning champion MinimiMax to earn his first championship. At Chaos XIII he defeated former wEw World Champion and Hall of Famer, Oz in singles competition, and was seen earlier in the night talking discreetly with D.C. and Eli Silver during a commercial break prior to the match. Which would later find out was foreshadowing a working relationship between Eli and Starr as the champion signed the agent just one week later. At the next edition of Chaos; Starr made an announcement that would shock Carnage Wrestling during an episode of MinimiMax's talk show SmackTalk! where he destroyed the Baltimore City Championship before revealing a new, platinum belt, naming himself the City of Angels Champion. Later in the night Starr was scheduled in a match with HardKore Champion Jace Gryphon which would end with Starr being disqualified after interference from D.C. and Steven Winner. Leaving both champions confused by the actions. The following show Christian Starr would successfully defend his newly create City of Angels Championship finally pulling the wind out of Max's sails in his hunt to regain his lost title. There was no interaction between Starr and any of his new found advisories on the show but the four men were booked in a tag team match at the following show, Isolation. While the tag match might have looked heated going into the PPV it all turned out to be a clever work by not only the four men in the match but also a fifth addition, James Whitman. The locker room outcasts had been working together the entire time, and revealed themselves in the form of EGO when they spray painted the ring in their colors. Starr would then go on to wrestle Tweeder at the following edition of Chaos, where he would not only suffer his first and only lose up to this point but also a severe knee injury that would leave him sidelined through the untimely demise of Carnage Wrestling through to his signing with CWF CWF Christian Starr made his official CWF debut in February of 2018 at Evolution 13 where he and new bodyguard Payne would attack The Unstoppable Force (Billy & Tyler Anderson) The following week the duo would go on to defeat the Hall of Fame tag team. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*Showstopper (Superkick - used as signature move here after) :*End Time (Anaconda Vice 2011 - Guillotine Choke & Onward) :*Original Sin (Go To Sleep) :*''Morning Starr Driver/MSD'' (Small Package Driver) :*''King's Cross'' (Gargano Escape) *'Signature Moves' :*''E.D.S/Eighth Deadly Sin'' - (Running Curbstomp) :*''Near Life Experience'' - (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker) :*''Devil's Whisper'' - (Double Underhook Backbreaker -CW) :*''Mama Said Knock You Out...'' - (Snapmare Driver) :*Reverse STO :*Corner Splash Forearm :*Spinebuster :*Liontamer :*Multible Powerbomb Variations :**Buckle Bomb :**Repeating Powerbomb :**Jackknife :**Last Ride :*Single Leg Dropkick :*Falcon Arrow :*Sliding Lariat :*Pendulum Backbreaker :*Brainbuster :*Springboard Closeline :*Butterfly Suplex :*Scoop Powerslam :*Starrmaker Clutch :*Flying Crossbody :*Figure Four Choke :*Diving Elbow Drop :*Suicide Dive :*Multiple Kick Variations :**Yakuza :**Shoot Kicks :**Soccer Kick :**Glimmering Warlock :**Drive-By :**Multiple Calculated Stomps :**Step-Up Enzuguri :**High Roundhouse :*Guillotine Leg Drop :*Snapmare :**+ Chinlock :**+ Shoot Kick to Back :**+ Dropkick *'Nicknames': :*"The Divine" :*"So-Cal's Finest" :*'"The King of Wrestling"' *'Entrance Music' :*"This War Is Ours (Hallelujah Remix)" - Escape The Fate :*"4 Words (To Choke Upon)" - Bullet For My Valentine :*"And Your World Will Burn" - Cliff Lin :**"Calm Before Reform" - In Fear And Faith :*'"Hail To The King/Kings Never Die Intro" - Avenged Sevenfold feat. Gwen Stefani *'Managers/Valets''' :*'Eli Silver' :*'Allison Hollywood' *'Allies & Partners' :*'Payne' :*'EGO' (D.C., Jace Gryphon, Stephen Winner & James Whitman) =Championships and Accomplishments= :*'Championship Wrestling Federation' :**Paramount Champion - 1x (Current) :*'Carnage Wrestling' :** Baltimore City/City of Angels Champion (1 time - Last Ever/Longest Reigning) = External Links = *CWF *Carnage Wrestling Category:1987 Births Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from California Category:Tweener Characters Category:Characters